The present invention relates to a modification to an sensor in electronic ignition systems for combustion engines to adjust ignition timing.
In combustion engines, the mixture of fuel- and air, which is ignited by the aid of a spark, achieve their best effect and highest driving torque when the spark is provided at exactly the correct moment of time for each engine speed. Simple electronic ignition systems are not able to adjust the moment of ignition, when the spark is provided, to the changing demands of the motor. This means, that engine performance will be far below that which could be achieved. The object of the present invention is to create a device, that better facilitates adjustment of ignition timing to the working conditions of the motor, primarily to its engine speed.
A coil moving in a magnetic field produced an induced voltage, the characteristics of which is dependent upon the strength of the magnetic field, the inductance of the coil and the speed with which coil cuts the magnetic flow lines. If the magnetic field is produced by a permanent magnet, the strength of the magnetic field is constant at any given point. The inductance of the coil is determined by its design and is constant for any given coil. If these two features are constant, the speed of movement will be the factor, that will make the induces voltage across the coil vary. In a conventional magnetic ignition system for instance, the voltage is induced in a coil by acting upon the coil with a permanent magnet, mounted on the flywheel of the motor. The voltage obtained from the coil the trigger voltage; is dependent upon the engine speed.
As the design of the coil in any given device cannot he changed as a function of the working conditions, the action of the magnetic field will he the factor, that can be utilised to adjust the voltage induced in the coil and thus the moment of ignition.